


Walking Without a Crutch

by SmartCoffee (orphan_account)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Sobriety, Substance Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 12:50:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18094640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SmartCoffee
Summary: Iron Man reflects on being 2 years sober.





	Walking Without a Crutch

My mind is clearer.

Tests say my liver is healthier.

I'm walking without a crutch now.

I hate the people who say they don't miss it at all.

Bullshit.

I absolutely miss it.

It's an ex-girlfriend that wore leather.

It's a candy they stopped making when you were 10.

I didn't have to remember the black days.

I worried less about being the most charming man in the room.

But it wasn't good for me.

JARVIS told me it had an 89.7% chance of killing me.

It wasn't good for the Avengers.

If you would have told me,

Meeting with 8 to 10 strangers,

In a church basement,

Could cure a disease that came close to killing me,

I would've said you're dumber than Peter Quill.

My real life started two years ago.


End file.
